


For the Eternal Honor and Glory of Dundee!

by TheDarkMetalLady



Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, characterization, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkMetalLady/pseuds/TheDarkMetalLady
Summary: A speech to the people of Dundee at the start of Demon War of 1992.





	For the Eternal Honor and Glory of Dundee!

**Author's Note:**

> A characterization of Angus McFife XIII from _Space 1992: Rise of the Chaos Wizards_ (specified because I find his character to have developed greatly between the albums. Maybe I might return to this and do a characterization of him from LFBTGT) 
> 
> Requested by [hootsforce](https://hootsforce.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> I do not own the Gloryhammer characters. Please note that this story is about the _characters represented by the band members_ and **not** about the band members themselves.

Mighty warriors of the intergalactic Kingdom of Fife!

The time has come for us to defend our home! A cult of unholy chaos wizards had unleashed the sorcerer Zargothrax and his demon armies upon the universe once more, and the destiny of the Galactic Empire of Fife now lies in our hands! 

With a heavy heart, I must announce that the Spaceknights of Crail had been defeated and the great fortress of Triton had been lost.  We cannot let their great sacrifice be in vain! 

We will ride through the dark galactic skies and defeat the force of the evil chaos wizards! I, Angus McFife the Thirteenth — scion of mighty Dundee and mighty hero of steel — shall lead the charge myself! As the descendant of the ultimate fighter, I shall battle a war in the stars and defend the kingdom from both evil wizards and demons of Mars! 

But, this legendary battle, I cannot fight alone. So on this day, I am calling out to assemble the heroes of steel, to prepare for the ultimate fight! 

I call upon the Questlords of Inverness, for the unicorn defenders to ride to the galactic fortress and be ready to face the force! 

The galactic knights shall rise as well, reborn from the ashes of Crail, and return to their legendary hailed glory to guide us through this war!

I call upon the Hollywood Hootsman, to join us all in this epic fight, to go to battle with me side by side!

And lastly, I call upon all of you — to join us, to ride forth and free the galaxy! We are all heroes of Dundee, and legends we will be! With the Hammer of Glory guiding us, we  _ will _ prevail!

Now, who’s with me!?

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see some of my other works or request a story? Check out my tumblr [here](https://thedarkmetallady.tumblr.com/) and my prompt and request rules [here](https://thedarkmetallady.tumblr.com/PromptAndRequestRules).


End file.
